metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hint system
in Metroid Prime.]] The Hint system is a program the relays information accumulated by Samus' Power Suit that is relevant to her current mission, based on scans of the environment, intercepted or incoming transmissions, and resource location. It appears in Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, although a form of it also appeared in Metroid: Zero Mission. The Objectives system takes the place of the Hint system in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, although the option to turn off Hints is still retained. Doing so will only disable the map view prompt at the end of an objective, however, not disable transmissions Samus receives. Samus Aran's Power Suit constantly scours the environment and conducts information collection that may be pertinent to Samus during her mission. As the Suit accumulates so much data, it would likely be inefficient for Samus herself to analyse it. Instead, her Suit's computer only delivers information relevant to Samus' progression, e.g. locating new power-ups, transport, and anomalies for her to investigate. The system is extremely advanced and broad-reaching, able to conduct scans of areas very far away from Samus' location, and refine searches to find upgrades suitable to her current situation and relating to recently acquired items. The Power Suit contains a Thermal Positioner, which will automatically locate areas with power signatures, such as environmental anomalies, Save Stations, detection of important technology, and mission data via the Hint system, and display them to Samus via her Visor. One drawback of the Hint system is that it often takes a while to generate data. In Metroid Prime ;Relates to Transport to Chozo Ruins West :"Foreign technology present. Active transport located." ;Relates to Missile Launcher, Hive Totem :"Abnormal seismic activity detected. Seismic disturbance at Ruins site." ;Relates to Save Station 1 (Chozo Ruins) :"Save Station detected." ;Relates to Morph Ball :"Predator migration increasing. Tunneling creatures moving to Chozo Ruins site." ;Relates to Bombs, Burn Dome :"Increased War Wasp activity detected. Strong hive presence within this region." ;Relates to Energy Tank, Furnace :"Energy spike detected." ;Relates to Varia Suit, Sunchamber :"Fluid patterns analyzed. Main source of toxins in Ruins detected." ;Relates to Transport to Phendrana Drifts North :"Active transport located." ;Relates to Save Station B (Phendrana Drifts) :"Save Station detected." ;Relates to Boost Ball, Phendrana Canyon :"Unusual energy patterns detected. Energy spike in Phendrana region." ;Relates to Space Jump Boots, Tallon Canyon :"Looking for other 'half-pipe' configurations. 'Half-pipe' structure detected." ;Relates to Wave Beam, Chapel of the Elders :"Predator activity analyzed. Predator increase in Phendrana region." ;Relates to Thermal Visor, Research Core :"Pirate communique analyzed. Main research facility located." ;Relates to Save Station D :"Save Station detected." ;Relates to Charge Beam, Watery Hall :"Super Missile cannot be used without weapon upgrade. Searching for weapon upgrade. Weapon upgrade located." ;Relates to Spider Ball, Quarantine Cave :"Seismic analysis complete. Disturbances found in Quarantine zone." ;Relates to Ice Beam, Antechamber :"Regional climate analysis complete. Abnormally low temperature at Ruins site." ;Relates to Gravity Suit, Gravity Chamber :"Unusual gravity patterns analyzed. Gravity pulses within Phendrana area." ;Relates to Frigate Crash Site :"Emergency frequencies active. Numerous distress beacons detected." ;Relates to Transport to Phazon Mines East :"Foreign technology present. Active transport located." ;Relates to Power Bomb, Central Dynamo :"Power surges detected. Surges located within mining compound." ;Relates to X-Ray Visor, Life Grove :"Spectral analysis complete. Spectral increase at Tallon site." ;Relates to Grapple Beam, Storage Depot B :"Pirate transmissions intercepted. Unique mining technology in upper part of site." ;Relates to Plasma Beam, Plasma Processing :"Seismic activity updated. Unusual activity in Magmoor region. ;Relates to Phazon Suit and Phazon Beam, Elite Quarters :"Unique Phazon readings analyzed. High levels of Phazon found on mobile source." ;Relates to Artifact Temple :"Analysis of Artifact Temple complete. Return Artifacts to gain access to Impact Crater." In Metroid Prime 2: Echoes ;Relates to Hive Save Station/Transport A Access :"Area resource scan complete. Local save beacon is active. Save Station located." ;Relates to Agon Energy Controller :"Agon Temple located. Mission-critical data within. Enter temple and collect data." ;Relates to Dark Beam, Storage D :"Luminoth technology detected. Weapon is in Space Pirate hands. Recover Luminoth weapon." ;Relates to Dark Agon Temple Keys, Doomed Entry, Battleground, Trial Tunnel :"Dark Temple Door is locked. Three keys are required to enter. Recover Temple Key." ;Relates to Dark Suit, Dark Agon Temple :"Luminoth Technology detected. Technology is in enemy hands. Recover Luminoth Technology." ;Relates to Light of Aether, Agon Energy Controller :"Objective complete. Energy transferred to module. Return energy to Agon Temple." ;Relates to U-Mos :"Incoming Luminoth transmission. New mission data available. Return to Great Temple." ;Relates to Torvus Energy Controller :"Torvus Temple located. Mission-critical data within. Enter temple and collect data." ;Relates to Seeker Missile Launcher, Hall of Honored Dead :"Luminoth weapon detected. System discovered on Aether. Recover Luminoth weaponry." ;Relates to Gravity Boost, Hydrochamber Storage :"Luminoth tech detected. Identified as advanced movement system. Recover Luminoth tech." ;Relates to Grapple Beam, Sacrificial Chamber :"Missing gear detected. Chozo origin confirmed. Recover missing gear." ;Relates to Dark Torvus Temple Key 1, Dark Torvus Arena :"Dark Temple Door is locked. Three keys are required to enter. Recover First Temple Key." ;Relates to Dark Torvus Temple Key 2, Undertemple Access :"Dark Temple Door is locked. Three keys are required to enter. Recover Second Temple Key." ;Relates to Dark Torvus Temple Key 3, Venomous Pond :"Dark Temple Door is locked. Three keys are required to enter. Recover Third Temple Key." ;Relates to Dark Visor, Dark Torvus Temple :"Luminoth Technology detected. Technology is in enemy hands. Recover Luminoth Technology." ;Relates to Light of Aether, Torvus Energy Controller :"Objective complete. Energy transferred to module. Return energy to Torvus Temple." ;Relates to Sanctuary Energy Controller :"Sanctuary Temple located. Mission-critical data within. Enter temple and collect data." ;Relates to Spider Ball, Dynamo Works :"Missing gear detected. Chozo origin confirmed. Recover missing gear." ;Relates to Power Bomb, Undertemple :"Missing gear detected. Chozo origin confirmed. Recover missing gear." ;Relates to Echo Visor, Aerie :"Luminoth Technology detected. Technology is in enemy hands. Recover Luminoth Technology." ;Relates to Screw Attack, Vault :"Unknown technology detected. Object is a powerful movement system. Obtain this new system." ;Relates to Ing Hive Temple Keys, Culling Chamber, Hive Gyro Chamber, Aerial Training Site :"Dark Temple Door is locked. Three keys are required to enter. Recover Temple Key." ;Relates to Annihilator Beam, Hive Temple :"Luminoth Weapon detected. Weapon is under enemy control. Recover Luminoth Weapon." ;Relates to Light of Aether, Sanctuary Energy Controller :"Objective complete. Energy transferred to module. Return energy to Sanctuary Temple." ;Relates to Sky Temple Gateway :"Gateway to Sky Temple active. Nine keys required to access temple. Return keys to gateway." ;Relates to Emperor Ing :"The ruler of the Ing has been found. Enemy located in Sky Temple. Eliminate the Ing leader." Trivia *In an interview, Yoshio Sakamoto stated that the American version of Prime had more hints due to fears in development that American players would have more difficulty in progressing, despite the American marketing head's belief that Metroid was originally about "wandering aimlessly". There are fewer hints in the Japanese version. http://www.metroid-database.com/features/mp&mf_int2.php *If the Z/1 button is not pressed until the target location has been reached, the message will stay onscreen until Samus reaches the target room. *The PAL and Wii versions of Prime and Echoes feature a robotic voice saying "Data received" when a new hint appears. This also plays when a command is input into the Command Visor in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. *An unused hint appears in the Metroid Prime 2: Echoes Bonus Disc: "Enemy forces attacking local sentients." *The game Batman: Arkham Origins Blackgate features a similar element to the Hint system. The Deluxe Edition furthers these similarities with its map design. This is because Armature Studio, the company that made the game, had developers that were originally part of Retro Studios, the company that made the Prime series. *Navigation Rooms in Metroid Fusion and Navigation Booths in Metroid: Other M both serve as similar purpose to the Prime series' Hint system. *In Metroid: Samus Returns, Samus can access a Chozo Seal any time she has killed a Metroid and collected its DNA. The Seal will add a marker to her map showing the location of a Metroid Husk, which indicates the proximity of a Metroid. The Metroid Marker feature (unlocked by scanning the Metroid larva amiibo) provides a Metroid's specific location each time the amiibo is scanned. Gallery Hintsystemexample1.png Hintsystemexample2.png Hintsystemexample3.png File:HintSystemMP2.jpg|''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes''. File:HintSystemZM.gif|Similar system in Metroid: Zero Mission. File:Samus Returns Samus receives new Metroid data.jpg|Samus receiving location data in Metroid: Samus Returns. ru:Система подсказок Category:Chozo technology Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Samus Aran